


Una oferta de trabajo

by LunaSolNocturno



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Council time, F/M, Lemon, Post-Tartarus Arc, Reunion Sex, Sex on Furniture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSolNocturno/pseuds/LunaSolNocturno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No falla, entras cansada y cargada de trabajo en tu despacho y te encuentras a un Dragon Slayer y su Exceed esperando por, la que ya se conocía, como "la oferta maldita".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una oferta de trabajo

**Author's Note:**

> No quiero violar ningún derecho de autor ni nada parecido.

-Han llegado nuevos magos –empezó a explicar lo que la cansada Concejal McGarden tardo en entrar por la puerta-, al parecer están interesados en la oferta de trabajo. La esperan en su despacho.

Suspiro con una sonrisa antes de cuadrar los hombros, recoger el nuevo de fajo de expedientes y encaminarse a la puerta; como siempre Gabrielle ya había marcado lo mas importante en el texto liberándola del pesado y desesperante trabajo de oficina previo, dejándola todo su tiempo libre para la contratación de nuevos Caballeros Runa e investigación exhaustiva.

Tras la disolución de Fairy Tail se había limitado a vagabundear, visitar aquellos sitios que por un motivo u otro antes no dispuso del tiempo necesario, aprovechando sus ahorros para no tener que hacer ningún trabajo como mago y, por tanto, limitándose a ser una mera investigadora.

Había sido divertido, el mero hecho de aprender e investigar lo era para ella, pero ser capaz de moverse con libertad por todo el país mientras saltaba entre bibliotecas, universidades especializadas, ruinas a medio desenterrar… definitivamente habían sido unas vacaciones que si pudiera repetiría, mucho más enriquecedoras y motivadoras que permanecer en una tumbona durante días.

Nunca había pensado en pertenecer al cuerpo armado del Consejo de Magia, pero cuando se presento la oportunidad, no la rechazo.

Abrió el primer expediente leyendo por encima lo que uno de sus subordinados había encontrado, y que conclusiones tenía conforme a esa situación, mientras entraba en su soleado pero fresco despacho.

-El puesto ofertado no es un trabajo agradable –dijo tras cerrar la puerta-, estarían al cargo del Escuadrón de Detención Forzosa…

Al ver que nadie respondía levanto la vista de los folios, a estas alturas más de uno estaría recitándola su curriculum y sus virtudes, vendiéndose, explicándola lo bueno que era peleando y que no tendría problema en aplicar una sanción permanente a otro mago. Todo muy loable hasta que unas semanas después lo tenía que hacer. Momento en el cual decidía que no podía ser quien decidiera cómo y cuándo aplicar el castigo, y la caza por alguien apto, con agallas y dispuesto empezaría de nuevo.

-¿Levy?

Delante de ella estaban Gajeel Redfox y Pantherlily.

Se quedo clavada en el sitio, tan sorprendida de verle allí como lo estaba él de verla con un fajo de carpetas, las gafas en la punta de la nariz y el uniforme del consejo.

Se la imaginaba en alguna excavación, perdida entre pergaminos mohosos o viviendo de su sueño, esa editorial que llevaba años planeando, nunca allí. El trabajo como Caballero Runa exigía frialdad y mano dura, algo que ella no tenia, o por lo menos no daba la impresión de tener, puesto que en muchas ocasiones te podías encontrar con que estabas persiguiendo, juzgando y condenando a un antiguo compañero de gremio por algo que tú mismo habrías hecho sin dudar.

-De todos los sitios donde te hemos imaginado –empezó Pantherlily con una sonrisa-, este era el único donde no te veíamos.

-¿Sinceramente? –rodeo el escritorio antes de sentarse- Ni yo me creía capaz de estar aquí.

-Pero como siempre consigues sorprendernos a todos.

El Dragon Slayer los miró a ambos, la antigua confianza y familiaridad volvía a la conversación mientras comentaban lo que habían hecho durante todo el tiempo en que no se habían visto. Debería soltar algo ingenioso, algo que la arrancara una carcajada, pero el uniforme, su expresión y el lugar, aparte de la situación en sí, le hizo mantener la expresión seria y controlada.

-Así que… ¿Por qué estáis interesados en la oferta?

-Vosotros necesitáis magos y nosotros un trabajo.

Levy estallo en carcajadas.

-¡Estoy hablando en serio!

La cara de indignación y como se inclino sobre la mesa la hizo reír de nuevo.

-Vale, vale… Es que de todos los lugares y situaciones no te imaginaba aquí -abrió uno de los cajones, cogió dos copias del contrato maldito y las dejo sobre la mesa junto con una pluma cargada para que lo firmase-. El Consejo dispone de habitaciones en ese edificio y residencias apalabradas en la ciudad para sus miembros –explico de la misma forma que lo hicieron con ella meses atrás-, recibiréis una asignación y, por desgracia, hay que avisar en caso de que queráis iros de viaje…

-No es nada que no podamos manejar –dijo el antiguo general firmando su contrato- ¿Cuáles serian nuestras habitaciones?

-Pregunta a Gabrielle, creo que hay una lista de las que aún quedan libres.

El Exceed se retiro en busca de su ayudante dejándolos en un silencio incomodo.

-Te fuiste sin esperarme –dijo levantando la vista del contrato hasta encontrarse con los ojos color avellana.

La intensidad con la que la miraba hizo que un escalofrío la bajara por la espalda y se mordiera el labio inferior, apenas fue consciente de que firmaba, el Dragon Slayer se puso de pie rodeando el mueble antes de inclinarse en su busca. Sus labios contra los suyos la hicieron gemir, no supo si de sorpresa o placer, pero eso debió ser respuesta más que suficiente para él por qué al momento las manos se metieron por su pelo obligándola a inclinar un poco más el rostro para darle un mejor acceso.

La punta de la lengua asomo rozándola y separo los labios dispuesta, necesitando mucho más.

Gajeel gruño cuando el sabor le golpeo, ahondando un poco más en la boca femenina mientras la sentía aferrarse a su chaqueta; después de lo ocurrido con Tártaros, de cómo ella había acudido a ayudarle salvándole la vida en el proceso, había esperado que se fuera con él tras la disolución del gremio. En vez de eso fue a Fairy Hills a verla y se encontró la habitación parcialmente vaciada de libros y sin ninguna de las pertenencias personales de la mago de Guion Solido en los cajones.

Había dolido.

Más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer.

Pero como siempre había recogido los pedazos y se puso en camino, era cierto que Fairy Tail se había disuelto pero era algo temporal, nada permanente, así que había tomado la oportunidad para viajar y aprender, y lo más importante, obtener el valor suficiente para que, a su reencuentro, no dejarla marchar.

Deslizo las manos por su espalda en busca de un buen lugar para sujetarla dejándola contra el escritorio, las femeninas subieron de las solapas de cuero a su nuca, agarrando amplios mechones en el proceso, y tirando de él hacia adelante.

Extendiéndose debajo de su cuerpo y usándole de manta.

-T-R-A-B-A-J-O-

Había deseado esto con tanta fuerza.

Se podría decir que era una de sus fantasías mas recurrentes, algún lugar que implicara largas horas en soledad, el pasar del tiempo sin percatarse de ello y que al final el mago, por puro aburrimiento, decidiera que era hora de un descanso.

Todas las veces que parte de esas premisas se habían cumplido había necesitado una larga ducha.

Y ahora, después de meses deseando que la hubiera propuesto irse los dos juntos le tenia allí, sobre ella, clavándola contra el tablero mientras la besaba hondamente y las manos se deslizaban por sus costados hasta el cinturón que mantenía la gabardina cerrada en su lugar, se arqueo para hacer que fuera más fácil sacarlo, después los dedos subieron por su torso, acariciando, y tanteando los cierres superiores de la prenda.

-Sería mucho más sencillo con el vestido…

-Vete acostumbrando –gimió mordiéndose el labio inferior de nuevo, los labios masculinos contra su cuello se sentían tan bien-, es el uniforme oficial.

La prenda se abrió por completo y aprovecho el instante de duda por parte de su acompañante para tirar de la chaqueta de cuero, el Dragon Slayer la lanzo al suelo y acto seguido se saco la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba debajo. No se paró a disfrutar de la vista, el hambre, primitiva, animal y puramente sexual, llevo sus dedos al cinturón que mantenía los rasgados pantalones en las caderas masculinas; se vio obligaba a parar cuando la ajustada prenda superior que llevaba fue arrancada de su cuerpo, las manos volvieron deslizándose sobre su torso, ahuecando sus senos el tiempo suficiente para hacerla jadear por las caricias, luego siguió su camino al cierre de los ajustados pantalones.

En cuanto el botón estuvo suelto, y la cremallera se había deslizado por completo, los pantalones, las coloridas braguitas que se había puesto esa mañana y las botas salieron según las manos del Dragon Slayer se deslizaron por sus piernas, intento separarlas para permitir que volviera a estar entre sus muslos pero la sujeto de los tobillos, colocándoselos sobre los hombros, antes de ponerse de nuevo en pie.

La cabeza de su erección contra su vértice fue todo el preludio que la iba a dar.

Empujo con suavidad, dejando que la bulbosa cabeza le anclase antes de poner las manos a ambos lados de la melena azul e inclinarse en su contra; el cuerpo femenino tembló mientras lo obligaba a ser flexible, el pequeño torso arqueándose al tiempo que los delgados brazos se aferraban al borde superior de la mesa, cuando solo necesitaba bajar la cabeza para besarla se detuvo.

-Levy –susurro apretando una palma contra la mejilla femenina.

Le respondió con un sollozo.

Amplios ojos color avellana, piel sonrojada y labios enrojecidos.

Y sollozos en los que distinguía su nombre.

La beso embistiendo, tragándose su grito y gruñendo al sentir que las redondeadas caderas se removían para acomodar su circunferencia; no sabía si esta era su primera experiencia así que prefirió esperar la inconfundible indicación de que podía continuar, que consistió en un mordisqueo contra su labio inferior. Esa respuesta entusiasta fue directa contra su ingle, haciéndole moverse en un constante bombeo que los tuvo gimiendo en un rápido crescendo desde el inicio.

-No pares… -gimió contra su oreja, los dientes atraparon su lóbulo por un segundo y eso le hizo embestir con tal fuerza que el mueble crujió- ¡Sí! ¡Gajeel!

Sorprendido al escucharla gritar su nombre se aparto, por debajo de él Levy jadeaba con los inconfundibles espasmos post orgasmo.

Gimió aturdida, consciente tanto del cuerpo a modo de jaula sobre ella como los útiles de papelería sobre la mesa que se clavaban contra su espalda, la erección seguía pulsando en su interior. Confusa sobre lo rápido que había sido todo. En un instante estaban besándose, explicando algo complejo, vergonzoso y definitivo entre ellos con esa simple acción, y al siguiente el Dragon Slayer se dedicaba a someterla y proporcionarla uno de los orgasmos más brutales que había sentido nunca.

Había esperado muchas cosas para el día que se volvieran a encontrar pero no algo así, no tan arrollador en todas sus consecuencias.

El cuerpo sobre ella se movió con cuidado, liberándola las piernas, momento que aprovecho para cerrar los tobillos a su espalda aferrándose con fuerza a su pareja; quería sentirle de nuevo, más concretamente como terminaba, como se vaciaba en ella tras otra ronda de certeros empujones, en vez de eso su pareja la recogió de la mesa y se dirigió al sofá donde más de una vez había terminado durmiendo.

-¿Y esto?

-No quiero que la mesa se rompa –murmuró apartando los mechones antes de mordisquearla.

Ella gimió ofreciéndose, temblando con cada nuevo mordisco mientras movía las caderas con lentitud, la descarga le tensó, había estado cerca, muy cerca en realidad, pero el cuerpo femenino había sido más rápido en obtener la liberación.

Las manos femeninas le obligaron a echarse contra el respaldo del sofá, obedeció sin soltarla de las caderas, aprovechando para disfrutar de la inusual visión.

Levy clavo las uñas en los abultados hombros apuntalándose y levantando las caderas cada vez un poco mas mientras le cabalgaba, podía escuchar como los gemidos se iban convirtiendo en gruñidos.

Pero lo que de verdad la hacía moverse de forma tan descarada era la expresión masculina.

El trabajado cuerpo estaba tenso bajo el suyo, con una fina capa de sudor cubriéndole, se podía decir que hacia verdaderos esfuerzos por mantener los ojos clavados en ella; hizo un círculo con las caderas que le hizo clavar los dedos en su piel con un largo, y agónico, gemido.

-¿Sabes... cuanto he deseado esto?

Pudo ver como eso rompía su voluntad de resistir, las caderas masculinas embistieron al tiempo que las manos la mantenían quieta y un ronco gruñido se escapaba de entre los dientes apretados; su anterior experiencia la había dejado completamente saciada, así que en vez de disfrutar su propio orgasmo, se limito a saborear del cambio físico en su pareja, desde el evidente alivio hasta la suave sonrisa que asomo cuando la sintió apartar húmedos mechones de su frente.

-Debería arrestarte... por atacarme.

-Quizá mas tarde...

Rió con esa respuesta.

Era bueno que hubiera respondido a la oferta de trabajo.


End file.
